


I dare you...

by UnofficiallyA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, High School, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Lapdance, Possibly OOC, Pre-Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnofficiallyA/pseuds/UnofficiallyA
Summary: Alex is roped into a game of truth or dare at her best friends party.AKA[alex gives lucy a lapdance. they both like it more than they thought they would]





	I dare you...

Surrounded by drunk people was not how Alex planned on starting her Friday night nor was it how she wanted to end the night. But when her best friend was turning 18 and wanted to throw a party, it would have been considered rude not to show up. Lucy had greeted her an hour or so ago, and then disappeared back into the crowds leaving Alex to fend for herself in the familiar house. There were around 50 people milling throughout the house and backyard, just enough to make the house feel cramped and small. Speakers blaring the current pop music in the living room as Alex passed through and into the kitchen, searching for something to make this night more bearable. 

Finding an assortment of drinks she snatched a beer from the cooler, not wanting to get drunk in case Lucy needed help. She debated sim ly hiding in one of the upstairs bedrooms, knowing Lucy wouldn't mind her being up there despite the do not enter sign hung on some string over the bottom of the staircase. Glancing around, she noticed that Lucy had set up the outside area with a bunch of beach chairs, and she saw a flash of blonde hair through the window. 

"That little-" Alex growled, moving with impressive speed through the dancing and grinding crowd. "I'm going to kill her." Outside the air was warm, cold for the heat of summer, but easily 30 degrees. She stalked up to her giggling sister, schooling her face into a blank slate. "Kara, how are you, my underage sister?" 

"Uh, good." Kara squeaked, her words slightly over-pronounced, as she tried to hide the red solo cup she was holding. Alex just raised an eyebrow, noting the flush on the younger girls cheeks. "H-how are you?" 

"I'm great," Alex tilted her head at Kara, giving the blonde hard stare. "Except for this one thing, my baby sister lied to me about going to a party she knew I would be at." 

"I'm sorry," Kara tried to placate her, standing up to put a hand on her sister's shoulder and stumbling a few steps. Alex caught her just before she toppled, shifting she was holding the drunk girl up. "Wow. Everything is a lot more spinny than when I sat down." 

"I know, Kara." Alex sighed, realising they had all the attention in the small circle of chairs. "Anyone here sober?" 

2 people raised hands and she was relieved to see that James was one of them. The boy was a good friend of hers, and she trusted him to take care of Kara when she was like this, and she was even happier when he spoke up. "I'm happy to take her home, but I don't have a car." 

"That's no problem, you can take mine." James stood, and taking the other side of Kara as they started the trek through the house Kara protesting, but went ignored. "Thanks, James, I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"My pleasure." Kara stumbled, dragging Alex and James down a few inches, Alex almost dropping the drink in her hand, she abandoned it on a table they passed. Pushing through the living room, past the large group of people dancing, and most moved to let them pass through the narrower hall to the door. "Is your mum going to be home?" 

"I don't think so," Alex opened the front door, shuffling through so James could pull the door shut behind her. "She's supposed to be at work." Alex pulled out her keys and handed them to James. "I'm trusting you, to take her home, and make sure she doesn't choke on her own vomit through the night, understand?" 

"Understood. Wasn't thinking otherwise." Alex took a moment to examine him and saw nothing but honesty. She nodded, before helping Kara into the passenger seat of the car. 

"Don't cause to much trouble for James," Alex ruffled her hair fondly. "I love you, Kara." 

"Love you too." Kara patted Alex on her head, and Alex just chuckled as warmth surged for her sister, despite the annoyance at being lied too. She nodded at James, and with a final farewell she shut the door and waved as James pulled away. She could see Kara's enthusiastic waving and she chuckled to herself, before turning back and heading into the house. Having just given up her ride home, she knew that she was going to be stuck here until she could wrangle someone into giving her a lift. 

She wandered back inside, looking for more alcohol and maybe even to chill with Lucy for a bit. She was in the middle of pouring herself a drink when Lucy came barging in. She almost toppled into Alex, and in turn, Alex almost spilt the juice she was pouring into the glass. It was sheer luck that she managed to stabilize herself and Lucy before recapping the juice and focusing on her friend. 

"Have you seen James?" 

Alex nodded, pouring a generous amount of vodka into her glass. "Sent him home with a drunk Kara, why?" 

"Damnit," Lucy groaned, her fist thumping against the bench. "Needed him to make up numbers in truth or dare." 

"No," Alex spoke firmly, vivid memories of previous games flashing through her head. "We aren't playing that tonight." 

"It's my birthday," Lucy batted her eyes, and Alex felt herself slump. 

"Fine." 

"Yes!" Lucy yelped, before latching onto Alex's arm with determination. "Come on, we're starting soon." 

Easily hopping over the sign, Lucy dragged her up into the entertainment room she'd decked out and threw her in before closing the door. Alex glanced around the small room, noting the small drink cooler with a stack of red cups beside. There were a few bean bags scattered around the room, along with the two couched and a large TV. There was a small desk in She poured herself a glass from the cooler and almost fell over at the alcohol in it, Lucy wasn't fucking around. She had just settled on one of the couches when the door opened again and Lucy shut someone else in the room. 

"Hi," Alex greeted the newcomer, wondering if she'd seen her before. Tanned skin, with hazelnut hair, and a furrow between her eyes. "I'm Alex." 

"Maggie," she spoke, her head tilted slightly. "I'd say nice to meet you, but I'm not sure what's going on." 

"Resident birthday girl wants to play truth or dare." Alex finished the drink she poured, feeling the warmth course through her as she stood. "If you drink, now is the time." 

"That bad?" Maggie followed Alex, pouring herself a drink as she chuckled. "Doesn't surprise me." 

The door burst open once more, Lucy hauling in two more victims as she shut the door, this time staying in the room. "Alright, it's time to play truth or dare." 

"I've chosen you all to play, and because I'm hosting this, you have no choice." Alex bit back a groan, the buzz she felt not nearly strong enough to deal with one of Lucy's games. The room fell silent, and Alex seized up the people sprawled around the room. Vasquez was going to be the person to avoid as she grabbed her own drink and flopped into a beanbag. Winn claimed the small couch in the corner of the room was a wild card, she didn't know him well enough to gauge how he would play the game. Maggie, who had sat next to her, their backs resting against the bookcase, was a newcomer and Alex was worried despite their amicable meeting. 

"Everyone knows how to play?" Lucy paused, making sure the small group nodded before continuing. "Good, I'm going first. Alex, what'll it be?" 

"Dare," She took one large swig of her drink after she spoke, glaring at Lucy, a silent challenge in her eyes. 

"We'll start easy." Lucy thought for a moment. "Tie your ankles together, for the rest of the game or until I say." 

"That's definitely going to bite me in the ass," Alex laughed as Lucy tossed her a small length of rope. "A little too prepared, Luce. Winn, what do you want?" 

Alex finished tying her legs together, and Lucy making sure it was secure while Winn decided. "Truth." 

"The first truth, let's make it juicy." Alex just sighed as she contemplated what to ask the boy. 

"Of the people in this room, who would you want to switch lives with?" 

"Lucy." Winn didn't even hesitate and Alex raised an eyebrow. "What, I want to know what a day in the life is for you." 

"What about me?" Vasquez grinned. "Aren't you curious?" 

Winn just shuddered in response. "You terrify me. So no. Uh, I pick Lucy." 

"Dare, obviously." 

"I dare you," Winn froze, his face scrunching slightly as he thought when he smirked. "Slap the person you find most attractive." 

Lucy glared at him for a moment, and Alex had never seen the reluctance on Lucy quite as obviously. "Fine." She stalked over to Alex and gave her a solid slap. Blinking to clear her head from the impact she stared at Lucy for a moment. Lucy found her attractive. She rubbed her cheek absently, feeling the light sting. 

"Maggie, pick your poison." Lucy grinned, ignoring Vasquez when they flipped her off. 

"Dare." 

"Give me your phone and let me send a text to someone." Maggie grimaced as she pulled out her phone and passed it over. Lucy took a few minutes to craft a text and sent it off, handing the phone back to Maggie. "You'll thank me later." 

"Doubt it," Maggie looked at Vasquez with curiosity. "What do you want?" 

"I'll take one truth please." Sitting up as both Lucy and Alex groaned, fearing for their safety. Maggie sent a questioning look to Alex, but she just shook her head. 

"Alright, what's the first thing you would do if you woke up with opposite genitals?" 

"Jack off, and then find someone to fuck." Vasquez grinned, as Maggie raised her eyebrows. "Easy. Danvers, you gonna be a chicken?" 

"No." Alex grimaced, finishing her drink and feeling the room starting to spin a little. "I pick dare." 

"Wonderful." Vasquez took a sip and tapped a foot. "Everytime someone picks dare, you have to crab walk to them and give them a hug." 

"That's it?" Alex asked, knowing Vasquez often played the long game with dares. "Sounds easy." 

"It does." Vasquez gave a laugh. "For now." 

Alex just groaned, before refocusing and glaring at Lucy. "Pick." 

"Feisty." 

The game continued in that vein for a while, a feather boa making it's way into the room along with a few different sauces. Eventually, Lucy took pity on her and untied her legs. Crab walking became much easier now she didn't have to awkwardly slink across the ground, having fallen a few times. She still stumbled but it was a little easier now. The game remained fairly tame until Maggie chose Lucy as her next target. Lucy, despite being the host and it being her birthday, seemed relatively sober. 

"Gutsy." Lucy cocked her head, eyeing up Maggie as she decided. "Dare." 

Alex grimaced and pushed herself up from the beanbag she now occupied, crab walking to Lucy and essentially threw herself on top of her. She couldn't do much better with her arms tied. She shuffled back and Maggie leant close to her. "You good with body shots?" 

"Yeah. You making Lucy do them or me though, I'm pretty wasted right now." Maggie just laughed and raised her voice so that everyone could hear. "Lucy has to do 2 body shots from Alex." 

"Easy, I grabbed the limes just in case." Grabbing a small container from the under the drinks cooler, it held a single shot glass, a number of lime wedges and a small container of salt. "Pass me the tequila." 

Winn complied, moving to pass the bottle of alcohol over. Lucy had a small plastic container and she pulled out one lime wedge, handing it to Alex. The salt had been in the lime container and Alex was resigned to the fact that she was never going to accept how Lucy was prepared to every situation. The shot glass was filled, Alex laid down on the rug and waited. "Is it okay if I pull your shirt up?" 

"Go for it, whatever makes this easier." Alex gave Lucy a smile, her tone faux annoyed as she watched her best friend lift her shirt. A small line of salt just above her belly button and the shot balanced precariously on her ribs as she took the lime in her mouth. With a nod Lucy was off, licking the salt with ease, downing the shot and carefully taking the lime from Alex's mouth with only the barest brush of their lips. 

Alex felt her heart jump, as it always did when Lucy was close, but she ignored it, knowing the second shot was going to be worse. "Belly button this time?" She asked, pre-empting Lucy. 

"You always know what I'm thinking." Laughing, Lucy quickly set up the second shot, handing over the lime wedge, this time salting Alex's collarbone. Alex flinched as the cold liquid filled the divot in her stomach and she braced herself with a nod to Lucy. The older girl smirked at Maggie, and Alex knew this was going to be bad. Keeping herself steady, trying not to spill the tequila as Lucy's tongue flicked over the sensitive skin, taking more time than was necessary and Alex felt her breath stop, trying desperately to stay still. Lucy moved down her body and slurped the shot, licking slowly around her belly button, giving everyone a show as she gave a satisfied hum. 

"I think that satisfied the dare, Maggie?" Alex sat up, glancing at Maggie. She couldn't help but smirk at the slackjawed nod they got as a response. 

"Lucy, I think you broke Maggie." Alex wasn't proud of how raspy her voice came out, but she ignored it. 

"No, uh," Maggie cleared her throat before she continued. "That was, something." 

"Hot, I know." Lucy teased, before turning to Alex with a forlorn sigh. "If only she wasn't straight." 

"Shut up, Lane." Alex blushed, before turning to Lucy. "Chose your victim." 

"Fine." Lucy turned to Alex with a grin. 

"Fuck," Alex groaned, and she weighed up the odds. "You know what. Dare. Bring it on." It was most certainly the alcohol that prompted her, and the look Vasquez was sending her. 

"Lap dance." 

Alex dropped her head into her hands. "Fuck you, Lane. Who?" 

"Who is not okay with Alex giving them a lap dance?" Only Vasquez raised her hand, citing her current girlfriend. "That's fair. So, It's either me, Winn or Maggie." 

"Just tell me who to give a lap dance too?" Alex felt her head buzzing as she waited for Lucy to decide. The tipsy girl was taking her time, appraising Winn, and then Maggie. Alex sighed loudly twice, tapping her foot and trying to get Lucy to hurry her decision along. After a minutes silence, she nodded stood up and stumbled to the desk chair. Pulling it into the centre of their group she sat down on the chair with a grin. 

"For the snark, you have to remover your shirt." Lucy tilted her head. "Give me your best dance, Danvers." 

"I'll untie your arms for this." Vasquez undid the knots, and the ropes fell loose. "Let's see what the legendary Danvers can do." 

Alex raised an eyebrow at the challenge and opened her phone. She ignored the text she had and searched for the upbeat song she wanted, and as she pressed play she nodded, feeling the rhythm in her as she swayed slightly. Placing her phone on the floor, she focused, letting her hips sway as she slowly lifted her shirt. She ignored the knot in her stomach and the fluttering of her heart as she kept eye contact, biting her lower lip as she dropped the shirt on the floor. 

She let a few beats pass, her hips swaying as her hands ran over her body. She stepped close to Lucy, her eyes hooded as she leaned over slowly, right by her ear. "Can I touch you?" Low and husky as she shifted back, still keeping her body moving as she waited for a response. 

A rasped 'yes' put a seductive glint in her eye and determination inside her. This was going to be the best damn lapdance Lucy had ever received. Alex momentarily wondered if Lucy had ever had a lapdance before this before pulling her thoughts back and focusing on how her body was moving. Her hand ran up Lucy's shoulder as she moved around the back of the chair, running it over her neck and down the opposite arm. She stepped in front of Lucy, her tongue wetting her lips and she watched Lucy's eyes track the movement. 

Alex kept her hips swaying and shifting to the music, ignoring the heat she felt building in her stomach as she leaned close to Lucy, her hands running up the other girls' legs. Holding eye contact as she hovered a few inches away from Lucy's lips, she felt the breath hitting her. She pulled away, lowering herself into Lucy's lap with ease, her hand shifting up Lucy's body. Over her hips and skimming the sides of her breasts and slipping them into the base of her hair, Alex biting her lip right as she gave a slight tug on Lucy's hair. 

A small gasp left Alex pleased, but a spike of arousal shot through her. As she stood, letting her hips sway with the music once more, she closed her eyes, her head tilting back as her hips moved. She let a beat pass before she opened her eyes, knowing they were dark as she felt herself throbbing. Ignoring that, Alex bend over, her ass out as she pushed Lucy's legs open, letting her stance wooden slight as she stood her hips circling around, a figure 8 that left Lucy biting her lip and white-knuckled. 

Using the figure 8 motion, she spun around dropping the intense eye contact for the first time. Her eyes wandered for a few moments before locking with Maggie, and she couldn't help but bite her lip as she saw the grip the girl had on the bed leg next to her. Letting her ass graze Lucy's midsection a few times she spun back around and she was pleased with the harsh breath Lucy drew as their eyes met once more. The song was drawing to a close, as she settled back on Lucy's lap, her legs wrapping around the girl as her hands drew there way up to Lucy's neck. 

Running her arms down Lucy's she grabbed the hands clenched on the chair and placed them on her ass, and Alex delighted in the audible groan as she ground into her lightly. Using one hand as an anchor on Lucy's neck, she leaned back, her muscles rippling and Lucy's eyes dropped from hers, running up her body as she leaned back. Praying the chair to hold as she released Lucy's neck leaning further down, her hips shifting more and more as she let one hand fall down and touch the ground. 

Pulling herself up, she let her legs fall back down to the side as she slipped her hands into Lucy's hair, letting their foreheads rest together as the songs final note rang out. Both girls breathing heavily as they held eye contact for a long moment, each puff of breath like fire on lips only an inch apart. Slowly, Alex pulled back, trying to keep her hands steady as she processed what had just happened. Lucy blinked a few times, but she was in a stupor on the chair and it seemed like the rest of the room was as well. 

"Sorry," Alex stepped back, unsure of what to do with herself. 

Lucy blinked at the words, and the few seconds it took for her to respond nearly sent Alex into a heart attack. "No. Not at all. I just-" 

"Wasn't expecting that." Alex finished with a dry chuckled. "Neither was I." 

Lucy shook her head, before looking back at Alex. "Fuck, Alex. Are you sure you're not gay? That was hot." 

"I'm not," Alex muttered. "I'm not sure." 

"Wait," Lucy stared at Alex her jaw slack. "What?" 

"And on that note," Vazques had stood, grabbing Maggie's hand and pulling her along. "We'll see you later." 

"How did giving me that lapdance feel?" Lucy grinned her cocky smirk back. "Good?" 

"Fuck, Luce," Alex swallowed hard, flushing as she spoke. "It was hot, seeing how into it you were." 

"I wasn't expecting that," Lucy smirked, even as her chest dusted with pink. "I'm so turned on right now, you wouldn't believe." 

"So am I," Alex spoke so quietly Lucy almost didn't hear her. 

"We don't have to do anything," Lucy reassured as Alex looked around nervously. "I don't expect anything." 

"I got you all worked up though, it wouldn't really be fair of me to leave you all hot and bothered." Alex let her voice drop, low and husky as she stood. She straddled Lucy, hands weaving into the short hair as she watched her reaction. 

"Fuck," No louder than a whisper and lower than Alex expected, Lucy's hand met her hips, her grip tight. "Are you sure you want this, right now?" 

"I'm sure." Alex was surprised at herself, the realisation coming at the moment that she trusted Lucy and wanted to do this. "If you want to." 

"Oh trust me, I want to. But are you going to regret this," Lucy checked, looking into Alex's eyes. "You aren't sober." 

Alex nodded, thinking for a moment. "I would like to kiss you, now. And then tomorrow," Alex paused, taking into consideration how bad her hangover was going to be. "Maybe the day after, I'm going to be pretty rough tomorrow. The point is, I would like to take you on a date." 

"Please." Lucy let their foreheads fall together. "I'd like to kiss you now." 

"What are you waiting for then?" Alex breathed, leaning in.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this was or why I wrote it. Do what you will with it. If you want to talk more or send in prompts my tumblr is [here](https://mr-alex-unofficially.tumblr.com/)  
> also this is completely unbeta'd, so sorry for anything that's amiss.


End file.
